enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Statusno pravo - Uvod – Pravo osoba / rimsko pravo
danas je pravni subjekt biće koje može biti nosilac prava i dužnosti – osoba u pravnom smislu * danas je svaki čovjek ujedno i osoba u pravnom smislu, jer pravo postoji zbog ljudi * pravne ili jurističke osobe – zajednice, kolektivi osoba ili imovine koje su također pravni subjekt (npr. bolnice, zaklade) * pravna sposobnost – sposobnost imati prava i dužnosti * postoji i djelatna sposobnost – sposobnost vlastitim djelovanjima (tj.očitovanjem volje), proizvoditi pravne učinke, promjene u pravnim odnosima (postanak, prestanak ili promjena prava, stjecanje i gubitak prava * djelatna sposobnost dijeli se na: * poslovnu: sposobnost sklapati pravne poslove; pravnim poslovima proizvoditi pravne učinke, npr.oporukom, kupnjom * deliktnu: sposobnost odgovarati za svoje delikte, protupravna djela (uračunljivost) * pravna i djelatna sposobnost ne moraju biti spojene: * netko može biti pravno sposoban, a djelatno nesposoban (djeca, umobolni) ili ograničen (rasipnici, žene, dorasli * npr. rođeno dijete može biti nosilac vlasništva, ali ne može ga samo prodati ili darovati * osobe s ograničenom djelatnom sposobnosti imaju pravo zastupnika s punom djelatnom sposobnosti (tutor, skrbnik, staratelj) * Rimljani su za čovjeka koristili izraz persona – obuhvaća i robove, pa je širi od pravnog subjekta * koriste i izraz caput, no on obuhvaća i slobodna čovjeka (liberum caput) i roba (servile caput) * za pojedinčev položaj u pravnom poretku služi izraz status, a postoje: # status libertatis – slobodan čovjek, za razliku od roba # status civitatis – rimski građanin, za razliku od Latina i peregrina # status familiae – položaj u obitelji, kao starješina (pater familias) ili podložni član FIZIČKE OSOBE POSTANAK I PRESTANAK, STATUSI * uvjeti postanka fizičke osobe su: # da se novo biće potpuno odvoji od majčine utrobe # da se rodi živo – dokaz je glas (Prokulovci) ili bilo koji znak života, npr.disanje, micanje (Sabinovci); to stajalište prihvaća i Justinijan # da bude rođeno nakon bar 6 mjeseci trudnoće - perfektan porod # da novorođenče ima ljudski oblik * zametak nije čovjek, nego dio majke – no zametak se smatra već rođenim ukoliko se radi o njegovim probicima - pravilo „ nasciturus pro iam nato habetur, quotiens de commodis eius agitur“ * čuvala su mu se prava koja mu trebaju pripasti ako se živ rodi; to je bilo važno kod nasljeđivanja, jer nasljednik mora živjeti u času pripada nasljedstva – po navedenom pravilu, dovoljno je da je dijete u času očeve smrti bilo začeto (nasciturus) * za zaštitu budućih prava zametku se može dati skrbnik (curator ventris) dok se ne rodi; rođenjem postaje pravna osoba. * status rođenog djeteta određuje se po statusu oca/majke u času začeća, a ne rođenja * u Rimu ne postoji ustanova registracije poroda i smrti – te činjenice dokazuju se redovnim dokaznim sredstvima * ne postoji ustanova proglašavanja nestale osobe mrtvom * ako u nesreći pogine više osoba (npr. otac i sin), zbog nasljeđivanja je važno utvrditi tko je umro ranije * ako nitko ne dokaže raniju smrt, smatra se da su sve osobe poginule istodobno * u Kodifikaciji postoji presumpcija po kojoj su dorasla djeca preživjela roditelje, a roditelji nedoraslu djecu * ova presumpcija odbačena je u pandektnom pravu * danas je svaki čovjek pravni subjekt, te svi imaju jednaku privatnopravnu sposobnost * u Rimu to nije tako – robovi su bili objekti prava (u staro doba i stranci) * kasnije se strancima priznaje sloboda, pa netko može biti slobodan peregrin, a da nije rimski građanin (civis) * mjera pravne sposobnosti rimskog građanina ovisi o njegovom položaju u obitelji (status familiae) * punu pravnu sposobnost ima čovjek sa sva 3 statusa (status libertatis, civilis i familiae), a to u staro doba može biti samo pater familias koji ima potpunu pravnu i djelatnu sposobnost * kasnije i drugi članovi obitelji dobivaju veću sposobnost, pa se gube izvorne razlike u klasnoj robovlasničkoj državi * pravna sposobnost može se mijenjati tijekom života prelaženjem ili izlučenjem iz jedne kategorije u drugu, ona se gubi ili umanjuje – capitis deminutio # capitis deminutio maxima – gubitak slobode # capitis deminutio media – gubitak rimskog građanstva # capitis deminutio minima – gubitak ili promjena položaja u obitelji STATUS LIBERTATIS – ROPSTVO PROMJENE POLOŽAJA ROBA KROZ POVIJEST RIMA * u carsko doba, sloboda se smatrala prirodnim stanjem, a ropstvo ustanovom kojom se netko podvrgava vlasništvu drugoga * ropstvo je opravdavano ratom – ako protivnik smije biti u ratu ubijen, onda je dozvoljeno i pretvoriti ga u roba * ropstvo je nastalo kad je vrijednost rada postala veća od životnih potreba, pa je nastala potreba za jeftinom radnom snagom * u staro doba, ropstvo ima patrijarhalni oblik, a robova je malo – oni žive s robovlasnikom i njegovom obitelji * sinovi obitelji (filii familias) razlikuju se od roba po nazivu liberi (slobodni, djeca) * nakon pobjedonosnih rimskih ratova (od 3. st.pr.n.e.) u Rim pritječu ogromne mase robova iz Afrike i Orijenta * robovi postaju predmet trgovine i eksploatacije; posebno težak položaj imaju robovi na latifundijima * u to doba nastaje antički robovski sistem u kojem gospodari žive lagodnim životom na račun eksploatiranih robova * rob postaje samo stvar - "Servi pro nullis habentur". * stoga dolazi do bijega robova (servi fugitivi), a kasnije i do masovnih ustanaka (najveći Spartakov) * zbog straha gospodara pred robovima, 10. g. donesen je s'enatus consultum Silanianum' – njime je u slučaju umorstva gospodara predviđena smrtna kazna za sve robove koji su u tom trenutku bili pod istim krovom (osim ako se istragom ne dokaže da su nastojali pomoći gospodaru riskirajući svoj život) * ipak, carsko zakonodavstvo donosi niz propisa kojima štiti robove protiv zloporaba i zlostavljanja: # lex Petronia – zabranjeno davanje robova za borbu sa zvijerima, osim po odluci magistrata # Klaudijev edikt (1.st.)– rob je slobodan ako ga gospodar napusti zbog bolesti ili starosti # dvije konstitucije Antonina Pija (2.st.)– gospodara se kažnjava za bezrazložno ubojstvo ili nepotrebno zlostavljanje roba; magistrat može prisiliti gospodara koji s robom okrutno postupa da ga proda drugome * robovima se daje i pravo azila u hramu ili kod carevih kipova * ovi zakoni nisu donijeli poboljšanje položaja robova, nego su samo bili namijenjeni stišavanju nezadovoljstva PRAVNI POLOŽAJ ROBA * pravni položaj roba (servus, homo, mancipium, puer, ancilla) – on je objekt prava, stvar (res) * on nema obitelji, a njegova spolna veza s ropkinjom ne čini brak (matrimonium), nego samo contubernium ('''faktično zajedničko življenje bez pravnih posljedica) * gospodar na robu ima '''pravo vlasništva: # može ga putem pravnih poslova prodati, dati drugom na uživanje, u zalog ili zapis # može tražiti zaštitu i tužbu ako netko njegova roba ošteti ili ozlijedi # može ga ubiti (ius vitae ad necis) * rob se razlikuje od životinja jer je čovjek – vlast nad robom je dominica potestas (nad životinjama i stvarima – dominium) * on može sudjelovati kod obiteljskog kulta, njegov grob je locus religiosus, a gospodar je dužan sahraniti ga * robove se smatralo razumnim bićima koja mogu služiti gospodaru i fizičkim radom i izjavama svoje volje * on je oruđe koje govori (instrumentum vocale) – može sklapati pravne poslove za gospodara, kojem pripadaju sve koristi * rob može gospodaru samo stjecati, ne i obvezivati ga, no u pogledu obvezivanja gospodara postoje iznimke: * prva iznimka: po civilnom pravu gospodar odgovara za obveze iz robovih delikata on mora oštećenom platiti kaznu ili prepustiti tog roba oštećenom (noxae deditio, actio noxalis) ta odgovornost je statuirana u interesu drugih oštećenih robovlasnika * druga iznimka: uvedena pretorskim ediktom za česte slučajeve u trgovačkom prometu tužbe (actiones adiecticiae qualitatis) kojima gospodar može biti tužen za obveze iz robovih pravnih poslova ako je:roba postavio poslovođom neke radnje (actio institoria) # roba postavio kapetanom broda (actio exercitoria) '' # roba ovlastio da sklapa pravne poslove s trećima ''(actio quod iussu) * u ovim slučajevima odgovarao je gospodar za takve obveze neograničeno, ali u slučaju pekulija njegova je odgovornost ograničena PEKULIJ * gospodar prepušta određenu imovinsku masu (peculium) zemlje ili zgrade robu na slobodno upravljanje i korištenje * gospodar pravno ostaje vlasnik tog pekulija, može ga u svakom trenutku oduzeti robu – faktički, rob ipak slobodno upravlja njime * da bi rob pritom stekao kredit trećih, pretor uvodi gospodarevu odgovornost: # actio de peculio – gospodar je za obveze roba prema trećima odgovoran samo do visine vrijednosti pekulija # actio de in rem verso – preko i izvan pekulija gospodar odgovara samo ako se okoristio iz posla kojeg je sklopio rob, ali samo do visine svog obogaćenja * pomoću ustanove pekulija, gospodari izvlače veću korist, a robovi dobivaju mogućnost otkupljivanja pomoću zarade * rob tako dobiva i svojstva pravnog subjekta – upravljajući pekulijem, može sklapati pravne poslove s gospodarom * takve obveze su neutužive (naturalne obligacije - obligatio naturalis), ali ih gospodar u slučaju akcije de peculio može odbiti od pekulija * u carsko doba, rob može prema trećim osobama stupati u odnos naturalnih obveza; iz delikata odgovara po civilnom pravu (tek nakon oslobođenja i ukoliko nije ostvarena gospodareva noksalna odgovornost) * poslije oslobođenja roba, srodstvo među robovima (cognatio servilis) postaje ženidbenom zaprekom poslije oslobođenja * krajem klasičnog doba, ropstvo postaje nerentabilno, a i raste svijest o prirodnoj slobodi i jednakosti svih ljudi - sada se sve više ističe favor libertatis, a ropstvo se obilježava kao ustanova iuris gentium koja se protivi prirodnom pravu * traže se nove forme eksploatacije rada slobodnih ljudi – robove se pretvara u slobodnjake, klijente, kolone * ropstvo postoji i u Justinijanovom zakonodavstvu, ali tada više nije osnovni društveni odnos NAČINI POSTANKA I PRESTANKA ROPSTVA POSTANAK ROPSTVA * najstariji i izvorni način je zarobljavanje neprijatelja u ratu * francuski romanist H. Levy Bruhl smatra da je rob izvorno samo stranac – svaki stranac je bespravan (r''es nullius'') i nužno postaje rob samo ako bude uhvaćen, ukoliko nije ugovorom vezan s Rimom (amicitia, hospitium) * tako je protumačena i odredba da Rimljanin ne može postati rob u Rimu * ropstvo je nasljedno stanje, pa se dijete ropkinje smatra robom bez obzira na to tko mu je otac * dijete ropkinje je slobodno (ingenuus) samo ako je majka u razdoblju od začeća do poroda neko vrijeme bila slobodna * tu su vidljivi principi conceptus pro iam nato habetur i favor libertatis * slobodan čovjek može postati robom na 4 načina # prema Zakoniku 12 ploča, dužnik u ovršnom postupku može biti prodan u inozemstvo(ropstvo trans Tiberim); magistrati su također prodavali u ropstvo one koji se ne odazovu procjeni i novačenju # ako se slobodan čovjek proda kao rob, da bi kad dokaže da je slobodan podijelio kupovninu s prijateljem koji ga je prodao – prodani ostaje rob, pretor mu uskraćuje parnicu o slobodi (vindicatio in libertatem) # Rimljanka koja živi u spolnoj zajednici (contubernium) s tuđim robom unatoč gospodarevoj zabrani (prema senatus consultum Claudianum iz 52. g.) # državnim robovima zbog kazne (servi poenae) postaju osuđenici na najteže kazne (rad u rudnicima, borba sa zvijerima, smaknuće), a njihova imovina pripada državi PRESTANAK ROPSTVA * rob može steći slobodu već u starom civilnom pravu aktom manumisije, kojim ga gospodar pušta iz svoje vlasti * manumisije postaju sve češće od 3. st.pr.n.e. i razvoja Rima –potrebniji su motivirani oslobođenici, nego bezvoljni robovi * staro civilno pravo poznaje 3 oblika manumisija, a u carsko doba razvija se i četvrti oblik: 1) Manumissio vindicta * oslobađanje roba u obliku fiktivne parnice o slobodi (vindicatio in libertatem) * neki građanin (adsertor libertatis) bi pred magistratom dodirnuo roba štapićem (vindicta) i utvrdio da je slobodan * gospodar bi šutio i ne bi se opirao toj tvrdnji (in iure cessio), a magistrat bi potvrdio robovu slobodu (addictio) 2) Manumissio censu * vrši se upisivanjem roba među slobodne građane u listinama cenza (uz pristanak gospodara) * ova manumisija nestaje ukidanjem cenza u početku carstva 3) Manumissio testamento * oslobađanje roba putem oporuke – gospodar zapovjednim riječima određuje roba slobodnim * časom pripada nasljedstva, rob postaje slobodan i nema patrona jer se smatra oslobođenikom pokojnika 4) Manumissio testamento fideicommissaria (carsko doba) * indirektno oslobađanje po oporuci – oporučitelj moli nasljednika ili zapisovnika (kome je namijenio roba) da roba oslobodi * tek kad bi ovaj izvršio akt manumisije, rob bi postao slobodan (manumissor mu je bio patron) * potkraj republike oslobađanja postaju manje svečana, nastaju pretorske manumisije: # manumissio inter amicos – oslobađanje izjavom pred prijateljima # manumissio perepistulam – oslobađanje pismom * takve manumisije su po civilnom pravu bez učinka, ali pretor štiti takve oslobođenike u faktičnom uživanju slobode * položaj takvih oslobođenika je uređen s lex Iunia Norbana: # donesen je oko 19. g. – takvi oslobođenici postaju slobodni # oni ne postaju rimski građani, nego Latini iuniani (imaju ius commercii, ali ne mogu imati nasljednike) # oni žive kao slobodni, a umiru kao robovi; njihova imovina nakon smrti pripada patronu # Justinijan je kasnije ovakvim manumisijama priznao punopravni učinak * u carsko doba, broj manumisija se nastavlja povećavati, pa postoje: # manumissio per mensam (per convivii adhibitionem) – oslobađanje pozivanjem roba za gospodarev stol # manumissio in ecclesia – crkveni oblik manumisije pred sakupljenom crkvenom općinom i svećenicima # brojni slučajevi gdje robovi postaju slobodni po zakonu i protiv volje gospodara * sve brojnije i lakše manumisije počinju ugrožavati robovlasnički poredak, pa počinje zakonsko ograničavanje manumisija * stoga car August preko narodnih skupština donosi 2 zakona: # lex Fufia Caninia (2. g.) – ograničila se na oporučne manumisije; tko ima 3 roba smije osloboditi samo dvojicu, od 4 do 10 robova polovicu, od 11 do 30 najviše trećinu, od 31 do 100 četvrtinu, od 101 do 500 petinu (ne smije se osloboditi više od 100 robova) - prekomjerne manumisije su bile ništave # lex Aelia Sentia (4. g.) – za punovažnu manumisiju gospodar mora imati bar 20, a rob bar 30 godina; inače se u pomanjkanju godina, manumissio vindicta može izvršiti samo ako se pred konzilijem dokaže opravdani razlog manumisije(npr. krvno srodstvo, namjera sklapanja braka s oslobođenikom) * ovi zakoni nisu zaustavili raspadanje robovlasništva; kasnije su ovi zakoni ukinuti, a prelazi se na eksploataciju slobodne radne snage umjesto ropstva * u kasnije carsko doba lex Fufia Caninia i većina odredaba legis Aeliae Sentiae su ukinute. PRAVNI POLOŽAJ OSLOBOĐENIKA – PATRONAT * na civilnopravni način oslobođeni rob (libertinus) postaje rimski građanin, ali nije punopravan – i dalje mora služiti gospodaru * libertini su zapostavljeni u javnom pravu, a na području privatnog prava imaju ni obaveza prema patronusu(gospodaru) * libertinova zavisnost o patronu regulirana je patronatskim pravom * položaj libertina: # patronu je obvezan na poslušnost i poštovanje (obsequiuum etreverentia) # ne smije krivično tužiti patrona, a neinfamirajuće tužbe može podići samo uz dozvolu magistrata # ima dužnost uzdržavanja patrona (i patron dužnost uzdržavanja libertina) * položaj patrona: * ima pravo kazniti neposlušnog oslobođenika – ranije smrću (ius vitae necisque), a kasnije lakšim kaznama * u težim slučajevima, može ga po magistratu vratiti u ropstvo – accusatio ingrati * sam određuje radnu dužnost i podavanja libertina, no radna dužnost ubrzo postaje pravna dužnost (ograničena na poslove na koje se oslobođenik obvezao prigodom manumisije putem zakletve ili stipulacije) * pripada mu tutorstvo nad oslobođenikom, a i zakonsko nasljedno pravo na imovinu oslobođenika ako on nema djece * nema pravnih obveza prema oslobođeniku, pružanje zaštite je samo običaj i da im pruži mogućnost uzdržavanja * patronatsko pravo prelazi na patronovu djecu; oslobođenikova djeca ipak se smatraju kao ingenui, rođeni u slobodi * već za republike, mnogi libertini stječu imetak baveći se trgovinom i obrtom – raste im socijalni položaj * viši slojevi oslobođenika traže uklanjanje političke i socijalne inferiornosti, što se postizalo u 2 stupnja: # ius aureorum anulorum – pravo nošenja zlatnog prstena, što je znak ingenuusa: # natalium restitutio – car daje potpuno izjednačenje s ingenuima i ukida patronat Justinijan je svim libertinima dao oba beneficija, ali patronatsko pravo se ukidalo samo odrekućem patrona ROPSTVU SLIČNI ODNOSI * u rimskom pravu postoje brojni slučajevi gdje fizička osoba formalno ne gubi slobodu ni građansko pravo, a nalazi se u položaju sličnom ropstvu; ti slučajevi su osobe in mancipio, addictus, nexus, redempti ab hostibus, auctoratus a') osobe in mancipio (in causa mancipii)' * osobe koje je njihov pater familias otuđio drugom starješini u obliku mancipacije * ona se vrši kako bi otac došao do novaca, kako bi se iznajmljivala radna snaga ili u svrhu noxae dedicije(pater familias predaje člana obitelji onome koga je taj član deliktom oštetio; ukoliko pater familias sam ne preuzme odgovornost za delikt) * mancipirana osoba zadržava rimsko građanstvo i slobodu, ali prema kupcu je servi loco (kupac je koristi kao i roba) * osoba in mancipio stječe sve za svog gospodara, no mancipium je za razliku od ropstva samo p''rivre'meno stanje'' * nakon 5 godina mogu tražiti oslobođenje; ako su u mancipiju zbog noxae dacije, mogu ga tražiti nakon što odrade štetu * nestaje za vrijeme Justinijan b) addictus''' * dužnik starog prava kojeg je magistrat u osobnom ovršnom postupku (manus iniectio) dosudio vjerovniku * ima 60 dana da plati dug ili nađe jamca, a ako to ne učini, vjerovnik ga može ubiti ili prodati u ropstvo trans Tiberim * ograničen je u osobnom kretanju, ali zadržava status libertatis, građansko pravo, pravnu osobnost i imovinu * u sličnom je položaju i lopov zatečen na djelu (fur manifestus) – magistrat ga adicira okradenome c) nexus * obveznik koji je pod vlašću vjerovnika temeljem pravnog posla zvanog nexum * dok ne plati dug, nalazi se u sličnom položaju kao addictus – pravno slobodan, a faktično u vjerovnikovoj vlasti * taj odnos je, kao i addictio, ublažen po lex Poetelia Papiria de nexis(326. ili 313.g.pr.n.e.) d) redempti ad hostibus * osobe otkupljene iz ratnog zarobljeništva – pravno slobodne, ali slične robu jer se ne mogu služiti ekonomskom aktivnošću * otkupitelj ih može zadržati dok mu otkupnina ne bude isplaćena ili nadoknađena radom otkupljenoga * u carsko doba je takav položaj trajao najviše 5 godina e) auctoratus * osoba koja se iznajmila poduzetniku gladijatorskih igara i obvezala se na sav rizik borbi * takvo zanimanje se smatra nečasnim, a te osobe su prema poduzetniku u poluropskom odnosu KOLONAT * uspostavlja se u carsko doba * nasljedna zavisnost zemljoradnika vezanih uz tuđu zemlju, uz dužnost podavanja u novcu ili naturi * nastoji se povećati produktivnost, pa koloni imaju povoljniji položaj nego robovi * colonus je u početku carstva još bio slobodni zakupnik parcela veleposjedničke zemlje, ali od 3. stoljeća dolazi u pravnu zavisnost od patrona (gospodara) * na sjeveru carstva naseljavani su barbari vezani uz posjede i podavanja (coloni tributarii) * kad je određeno da visina poreza ovisi o vrijednosti i prihodima zemlje, zemljoposjednicima je odgovaralo da zakupnici ostanu na zemlji i zadrže njenu vrijednost – postoji tendencija da se koloni vežu uz zemlju * 322. Konstantin je konstitucijom odredio da kolon ne smije napustiti zemlju; odbjegli kolon će se vezati u okove i vratiti na zemlju * pritom će svatko tko mu pruži sklonište biti kažnjen – pravno je utvrđena vezanost kolona za zemlju(glebae ad scripti), koja ih približava socijalnom i pravnom položaju robova prava i položaj kolona: * ima status libertatis; može sklapati brak, postati vjerovnik i dužnik * može praviti oporuku i nasljeđivati, te imati vlastitu imovinu (samo uz pristanak gospodara) * kolon i zemlja ne mogu biti prodani jedno bez drugog * odbjeglog kolona gospodar može vindicirati kao odbjeglog roba; kolon ne smije tužiti gospodara * kolonat je trajan (time je položaj kolona lošiji od roba) * gospodar može osloboditi kolona ako mu ustupi zemlju koju obrađuje u vlasništvo, ili ako kolon 30 godina vrši dužnost biskupa ili gradskog decuria * izvori kolonata su mnogobrojni – rođenje od roditelja kolona, dobrovoljno stupanje, 30-godišnje faktično življenje u položaju kolona, prosjaci sposobni za rad koje neki posjednik prijavi * koloni su preteče srednjovjekovnih kmetova, preko njih se carstvo priprema na prijelaz na feudalne odnose STATUS CIVITATIS I STATUS FAMILIAE STATUS CIVITATIS * od svih slobodnih stanovnika rimske države, samo rimski građanin ima puna politička i građanska prava * samo oni imaju ius civile – s obzirom na status civitatis, razlikuju se cives, Latini i peregrini * stranci izvan rimske države su externi, barbari, hostes CIVIS (rimski građanin) * rimsko građanstvo stječe se rođenjem, manumisijom robova i podjeljivanjem pojedincima, općinama i pokrajinama po aktima rimske vlasti (naturalizacija) * rimski građanin (civis) ima punu pravnu sposobnost; prava rimskog građanina: * ius sufragii – pravo glasa * ius honorum – pravo na magistratureius commercii – pravo sudjelovati i sklapati prometne poslove civilnog prava (npr. mancipaciju) - civilna poslovna sposobnost * ius connubii – pravo sklapanja rimskog civilnog braka * dominium ex iure Quiritum – pravo stjecanja kviritskog vlasništva * manus, patria potestas, tutela – pravo na rimsku obiteljsku vlast * legis actio, in iure cessio – pravo da bude stranka u civilnom procesu * testamenti factio activa i passiva – aktivna i pasivna pravna sposobnost LATINI * imaju povoljniji položaj od peregrina, a postoje 3 vrste Latina: prisci (veteres), coloniarii, iuniani Latini prisci (veteres) * pripadnici latinskih općina u Laciumu; mogu steći rimsko građanstvo preseljenjem u Rim * zbog zajedničkog porijekla, imaju položaj najsličniji rimskim građanima – pripadaju im ius commercii, a u starije doba i ius connubii Latini coloniarii * Latini i siromašniji rimski građani koje su Latinski savez, a kasnije Rim, slali u latinske kolonije * od 286.pr.n.e. nemaju ius connubii, a rimsko građanstvo preseljenjem u Rim mogu steći oni koji su obnašali više magistrature * kad su svi Italici dobili rimsko građanstvo (lex Iulia 90.pr.n.e., lex Plautia Papiria 89.pr.n.e.), održala se samo jedna vrsta Latini coloniarii – ne onih koji su bili iseljenici u kolonije, nego onih kojima je podijeljen ius Latii * ius Lati'i – položaj mlađih latinskih kolonija, sadrži ius commercii (bez ius connubii) * takvi Latini coloniarii mogu stjecati rimsko građanstvo ako su u svom gradu obnašali višu magistraturu (ius Latii minus) * kasnije je to pravo protegnuto i na dekurione, članove gradskih senata ('ius Latii maius) Latini iuniani * oslobođenici koji nisu oslobođeni civilnim formama manumisije, te oslobođenici koje je oslobodio gospodar koji nad njima ima samo pretorsko (bonitarno) vlasništvo – oni žive kao slobodni, umiru kao robovi * nakon smrti, njihova imovina se vraća patronu; imaju ograničenu sposobnost stjecanja putem oporuke ili legata (incapacitas) PEREGRINI (HOSTES) * stranci van stare rimske države prvo su bespravni, a kasnije dobivaju neka prava (pomoću amicitiae, hospitiuma, međunarodnih ugovora i saveza) – u tom stadiju oni su pripadnici savezničkih država s određenom samostalnošću * kad je Rim zavladao Mediteranom, peregrini su bili stanovnici carstva k'oji nisu ni ''Latini ni cives * kad su 90. i 89.pr.n.e. svi Italici dobili rimsko građanstvo, peregrini su uglavnom bili '''stanovnici provincija * ne mogu se služiti s ius civile, ius commercii, i''us connubii'', ali mogu s rimskim građanima stupati u pravne odnose priznate po ius gentium; ne mogu praviti oporuku, stjecati civilno vlasništvo, sklapati brak i mancipaciju * u privatnopravnim odnosima, peregrini se služe svojim nacionalnim pravom domovine; 2 vrste peregrina: # oni koji su zadržali stanovitu samoupravu – uglavnom su ušli u rimsku državu dragovoljno ili kao saveznici (zadržavaju ranije građansko pravo, općinsku pripadnost i pravnu sposobnost po pravu svoje općine) # peregrini dediticii – nakon ratnog otpora predaju se Rimljanima na milost i nemilost (deditio); gube politička prava i samoupravu, te čine najnižu kategoriju rimskih podanika * peregrini mogu dobiti rimsko građanstvo pojedinačno (zbog usluga Rimu) ili kolektivno * 212. konstitucijom cara Karakale (constitutio Antoniana) '''su rimsko građanstvo''' dobili svi slobodni stanovnici carstva osim peregrina dedicitii * nakon što je Justinijan ukinuo dvije preostale kategorije (peregrini dedicitii, Latini iuniani), zavladao je princip formalne ravnopravnosti svih slobodnih pripadnika države s obzirom na građansku pravnu sposobnost * pojam peregrina opet dobiva značenje stranca, pripadnika država izvan Rimskog Carstva * status civitatis bio je vezan za političku, a ne privatnopravnu sposobnost STATUS FAMILIAE * pravni položaj pojedinca s obzirom na obitelj; za punu pravnu sposobnost potrebna je samostalnost u obiteljskim odnosima * inokosna monogamna obitel'''j više nije vezana kognacijom (krvnim srodstvom), nego '''agnacijom * agnacija je podložnost vlasti određenog starješine, ocu obitelji (pater familias) podvrgnuti su filii familias * u f'ilii familias' spadaju – očevi potomci, žena in manu, snahe in manu, adoptirana djeca i osobe i''n mancipio'' * stoga unutar obitelji razlikujemo osobe: # sui iuris – slobodne od očinske vlasti, u položaju patris familis (ovdje spada i dijete ostalo bez kućnog starješine) # alieni iuris – filii familias, podvrgnute vlasti oca obitelji * obiteljski položaj nije presudan za javna prava – filius familias ima i ius sufragii (pravo sudjelovanja u komicijama) i ius honorum (pravo obnašanja magistratura) * na području privatnog prava, on je pod vlašću patris familias; sve stječe njemu, no ne može ga obvezivati CAPITIS DEMINUTIO * pravni položaj fizičke osobe ovisi o 3 statusa – gubitkom ili promjenom jednog od njih mijenja se i pravna osobnost * gubitak/promjena statusa zove se capitis deminutio, a u rimskom pravu razlikuju se: CAPITIS DEMINUTIO MAXIMA * gubitak statusa libertatis – povlači i gubitak civiteta i obiteljske pripadnosti; dotični postaje rob * ovdje spadaju rimski građani prodani trans Tiberim ili oni koji gube slobodu zbog kazne * rimski građanin zarobljen od neprijatelja postaje rob, no nije sigurno da li ga stiže capitis deminutio * ius post liminii – ako bi se vratio iz zarobljeništva, oživjeli bi svi njegovi raniji pravni odnosi (osim posjeda i braka) * ako umre u zarobljeništvu, smatra se da je umro kao slobodan te se s njegovim nasljedstvom postupalo kao kod slobodna čovjeka (po fictio legis Corneliae) CAPITIS DEMINUTIO MEDIA * gubitak statusa civitatis – pojedinac gubi civitet i obiteljsku pripadnost, ali ne i slobodu * gubi ius civile, te nastavlja živjeti kao Latin (iseljenjem u koloniju) ili peregrin (prebjegavanjem neprijatelju, izručenjem) * ovdje spadaju i kazne izgona (aqua et igni interdictio) i deportacije CAPITIS DEMINUTIO MINIMA * gubitak obiteljske pripadnosti, otpuštanjem iz obitelji (npr. emancipacijom) ili prijelazom u drugu obitelj * prekida se dotadašnja agnacija, a pojedinac gubi svoju imovinu, a njegovi dugovi i stanovita osobna prava utrnjuju * pretor ipak daje vjerovnicima mogućnost tužbe: # pomoću povrate u prijašnje stanje (in integrum restitutio) # pomoću fikcije, kao da se capitis deminutio nije ni dogodila * ova capitis deminutio nestaje od Justinijana, jer je agnatska obitelj već zamijenjena kognatskom OGRANIČENJA PRAVNE SPOSOBNOSTI osoba koja posjeduje sva 3 statusa ipak može imati ograničenu pravnu sposobnost razlozi za to su: klasno-socijalna pripadnost, vjera, spol i čast KLASNO-SOCIJALNA PRIPADNOST * politička, ekonomska i socijalna zapostavljenost plebejaca odražavala se i na njihovu pravnu sposobnost * ta ograničenja su najveća na polju javnog prava, a postoje i u privatnim pravima # plebejc'i sve do 445. pr.n.e. ('lex Canuleia) nisu imali connubium s patricijima # ograničenja sadrži i pripadnost staležu senatora – njima je s lex Claudia 218.pr.n.e. zabranjeno držati brodove veće od 300 amfora zapremnine i ženiti se libertinima; određeni dio imovine moraju ulagati u italska zemljišta (1/4, kasnije 1/3) # ograničenja postoje i za vojnike, pokrajinske namjesnike, dekurione (odgovaraju za porez svojih općina) # važna je i razlika između honestiores i humiliores u carskom i krivičnom pravu VJERA * politeistička poganska vjera je tolerantna, ne utječe na pravnu sposobnost * Rimljani pokorenim narodima ostavljaju njihovu vjeru, ne nameću im svoju – tako se Rimom šire razni orijentalni kultovi * do progona kršćana ne dolazi zbog vjerske netolerantnosti, nego zbog opasnosti po rimsko državno uređenje (kršćansko učenje o jednakosti svih ljudi, odbijanju kulta careva – predstavlja zločin, crimen maiestatis) * koliko god je poganstvo bilo tolerantno, toliko je kršćanstvo kad je postalo državnom vjerom bilo netolerantno * ta netolerantnost prelazi u pravne sankcije: Justinijan uvodi obvezu ispovijedanja kršćanske religije * zatim propisuje niz kazni i ograničenja za heretike, apostate, Židove, pogane: # heretici i apostate ne mogu stjecati, otuđivati, praviti oporuku ni nasljeđivati po oporuci # Židovi ne mogu sklapati brak s kršćanima ni držati kršćanske robove # pogani ne smiju vršiti kultove pod prijetnjom smrti i konfiskacije SPOL (ŽENSKI) žena u rimskoj obitelji ima daleko niži položaj od muškarca isključena od svih javnih prava; ne može vršiti očinsku vlast, adopciju ni funkciju tutora ne može biti nasljednica bogatih posjednika (lex Voconia 169.pr.n.e.) niti preuzimati obveze u korist drugih osoba (senatus consultum Vellaeianum 46.pr.n.e.) ČAST (EXISTIMATIO) * čast je pojam društvenog morala, dostojanstvo koje društvo priznaje pojedincu * gubitak ili umanjenje časti može imati pravne posljedice – utječe na pravnu i poslovnu sposobnost * potpuni gubitak građanske časti uzrokuju capitis deminutio maxima i media * važniji slučajevi ograničenja pravne (poslovne) sposobnosti zbog umanjenja časti: INTESTABILITAS * intestabilis je onaj tko sudjeluje u pravnom poslu kao svjedok ili libripens, a zatim odbija o njemu svjedočiti * intestabilis ne može biti svjedok niti ih prizivati – time mu je ograničen ius commercii, jer su brojni pravni poslovi u to vrijeme vezani uz sudjelovanje svjedoka NOTA CENSORIA * umanjenje časti koje vrše cenzori prigodom popisa građana zbog prijekornog vladanja * cenzori nekog mogu brisati iz popisa senatora ili vitezova, ili ga premjestiti u slabiji tribus INFAMIA (INFAMIA IURIS) * infamis ne može zastupati drugog, ne može se dati zastupati, ne može za drugog stavljati prijedloge pred sudom * gubi ius suffragii i ius honorum, gubi sposobnost sklapanja braka, funkcije svjedoka i porote * razlozi infamije su određeni zakonima i pretorskim ediktom * dvije su vrste infamije: a) infamia immediata * nastupa nesposredno kao posljedica nečasnog ponašanja, nije vezana uz prethodne sudske osude * takva ponašanja su primjerice: bigamija, dvostruke zaruke, stečaj, sramotna profesija (glumci, gladijatori), brak žene unutar prve godine od prestanka ranijeg braka b) infamia mediata * nastupa kao posljedica sudske presude za infamirajuće delikte (npr. furtum, rapina, dolus, iniuria) * nastupa kao posljedica presude za kršenje obveznih odnosa utemeljenih na povjerenju i dobroj vjeri (actiones famosae) – to su primjerice actio depositi, fiduciae, mandati, tutelae, pro socio TURPITUDO (INFAMIA FACTI) * temelji se na lošem glasu u društvu, na javnom mnijenju (npr. rasipnici, ljudi lošeg života) * t''urpis persona'' zapostavljena je kod svjedočenja, imenovanja tutora i traženja nužnog dijela u nasljednom pravu * u Justinijanovom pravu infamija i turpitudo z''a posljedicu imaju zapostavljanje po sučevu rasuđivanju, a ''infamia iuris k''oja se temeljila na pravnim propisima je iščezla. OGRANIČENJA DJELATNE SPOSOBNOSTI * razlozi koji isključuju ili ograničavaju djelatnu sposobnost su: dob, spol, zdravstveno stanje, rasipništvo * ova ograničenja odnose se na osobe '''sui iuris' – osobe alieni iuris su pod vlašću oca, pa ionako nemaju imovinske sposobnosti DOB * tek rođeni čovjek još nema sposobnost samostalnog i razumnog očitovanja volje * ta volja je potrebna za raspolaganje pravnim odnosima i odgovaranje za vlastita djelanja i delikte * on ju stječe tek na određenom stupnju fizičkog i duševnog razvoja – poklapa se sa spolnom zrelošću (pubertas): # pubertet dječaka utvrđuje se pojedinačno, a manifestira se oblačenjem muške toge (između 14. i 16. godine) # pubertet djevojčica uvijek nastupa navršavanjem 12. godine * Prokulovci i Sabinovci prihvaćaju granicu spolne zrelosti kod muškaraca s 14.g., a kod žena s 12.g. NEDORASLE OSOBE (IMPUBERES) * djeca do 7. godine života, potpuno su djelatno nesposobna * nazivaju se infantes jer ne mogu govoriti ni izgovarati pravne formule (qui fari non possunt) * poslove za nedorasle osobe obavlja tutor, a stjecati mogu po robovima NEDORASLE OSOBE IZNAD DOBI INFANCIJE (IMPUBERES INFANTIA MAIORES) * osobe od 7 do 14 godina, imaju ograničenu djelatnu sposobnost – ne mogu sklapati brak ni praviti oporuku * samostalno mogu poduzimati samo poslove koji im donose korist (npr. prihvatiti darovanje ili oprost duga) * za poslove koji sadrže imovinsko umanjenje ili obvezivanje treba im sudjelovanje tutora (tutoris auctoritas) – takvi poslovi su primjerice plaćanje duga ili uzimanje zajma DORASLE OSOBE (MINORES) * dorasli su prvo bili potpuno djelatno sposobni, no takvo rano nastupanje doraslosti pokazalo se neprimjerenim * zato je 191.pr.n.e. (lex Plaetoria) uvedena dobna granica od 25 godina (minores viginti quinque annis) # taj zakon predviđa kaznenu popularnu tužbu protiv onog tko doraslog mladića zloupotrebom njegovog neiskustva navodi na sklapanje za njega štetnog posla (popularna tužba – može ju podići svaki građanin, quivis ex populo) # takav posao ne bi bio poništen, nego bi optuženi bio kažnjen * pretorskim ediktom određeno je da takav oštećeni minor dobije povrat u prijašnje stanje (r''estitutio in integrum)'' * protiv tužbe na ispunjenje takvog štetnog posla edikt daje minoru ekscepciju legis Plaetoriae, zbog koje se tužitelja odbija * pubertas je u klasično doba ostala granicom pune djelatne sposobnosti, no takvi minores ne uživaju povjerenje trećih zbog navedenih sredstava u korist minora – zato minor od magistrata može dobiti kuratora za sklapanje posla * zato se od Marka Aurelija razvio običaj da se na zahtjev minora postavi stalni kurator za sve poslove (u tom slučaju bila je otežana primjena navedenih sredstava jer se smatralo da ne postoji zakidanje/ circumscriptio''dok se ne dokaže suprotno) * u postklasično doba, razvija se '''trajna cura minorum' za sve osobe ispod 25 godina starosti * funkcija ovog kuratora bila je slična tutoru nad nedoraslima – one su uskoro izjednačene * tako je granica pune djelatne sposobnosti pomaknuta do 25. godine života, a djelatna sposobnost minoruma je gotovo jednako ograničena kao i kod nedoraslih – minores ipak mogu sklapati brak i oporučivati PUNODOBNE OSOBE (VENIA AETATIS) * položaj punodobne osobe imaju pojedinci s navršenom 25. godinom života * od cara Konstantina, carevom dozvolom ovaj položaj može se dobiti i ranije (muškarci s 20, žene s 18 navršenih godina) * ipak, prije 25. godine ne mogu se vršiti darovanja, otuđivati ni zalagati nekretnine SPOL (ŽENSKI) * žene sui iuris i nakon doraslosti stoje doživotno pod posebnim tutorstvom (tutela mulierum) * bez tutora nisu mogle poduzimati neke važnije pravne poslove * ograničenja djelatne sposobnosti s vremenom slabe, pa su u kasnijem rimskom pravu praktički ukinuta ZDRAVSTVENO STANJE * osobe s određenim tjelesnim manama ne mogu poduzimati poslove za koje se traži određena fizička sposobnost * tako gluhonijemi ne mogu praviti usmenu oporuku ni druge poslove koji se sklapaju verbis (npr. sponsio) * važna kategorija su i duševno bolesni (furiosi, dementes, mente capti): * za vrijeme pomućenja uma su bili potpuno djelatno nesposobni; ne mogu stjecati, ni biti odgovorni za delikte * već od doba Zakonika 12 ploča stajali su pod skrbništvom (cura furiosi) * ovakva djelatna nesposobnost počinje i prestaje s bolešću, ne mora se utvrđivati sudskom odlukom * zato su poslovi koje furiosus poduzme za vrijeme „svjetlih časova“ (dilucida intervala) bili valjani RASIPNIŠTVO rasipniku (prodigus) je dopušteno sklapati samo one poslove koji mu donose obogaćenje – u klasično doba, njegova nesposobnost je slična djelatnoj sposobnosti nedorasloga koji je prešao godine infancije (i''mpuberes infantia maiores)'' ipak, rasipnik može sklopiti brak i nastupiti nasljedstvo (ne može praviti oporuke) isprva je rasipnik bio samo onaj tko bi rasipao neoporučno naslijeđenu očevinu (bona paterna avitaque), a zatim je rasipništvo protegnuto na svu njegovu imovinu – nakon što je netko proglašen rasipnikom, oduzima mu se uprava imovine (interdictio bonorum) i stavlja ga se pod skrbništvo (cura prodigum) pretorskim dekretom